


What He is to Me

by Nyannieeeee



Category: South Park
Genre: First Person, K2 - Freeform, Kyle's POV, M/M, Very OOC, sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyannieeeee/pseuds/Nyannieeeee
Summary: For some reason, Kyle could never take his eyes off Kenny.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What He is to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first K2 story and this story didn't even go to the direction that I liked. But, I still am proud of what I made! So, please, take the time to read it.

A simple poor boy who lives in South Park that really likes sexual things.

Thats how I, Kyle Broflovski, would describe Kenny McCormick. But, for some reason, I would find more and more interesting feature that the McCormick kid has everytime I look at him.

For example, everytime he plays with his sister, there would be a certain gleam to Kenny's eyes that I could never decipher. Or, maybe that time, at Stan's house, where he would always have that hesitant look during dinner or when all of us are having fun, as if he feels like he doesn't belong with us or something. 

I told Stan all I found out about Kenny, telling him that we should do something about the part where Kenny feels left out, only to get a weird look from him.

Ok, maybe looking—staring as Stan would say — a lot at Kenny is certainly a bit weird, BUT, Im just worried for him as a friend. Its not like I'm invested about getting to know more of his life.

Oh, by the way, today I learned that Kenny has exactly 22 freckles in his cheeks. Which, is just an observation of mine, I just didnt look at him like an idiot during lunch time.

Maybe I do "stare" at him, but, seriously, who wouldn't get curious about Kenny? He's got this mysterious aura around him that bothers me to no end. I just have a need to know answers, thats all.

Anyways, Stan is teasing me for how much I spend most of my time just staring at Kenny "like a fucking idiot," his words not mine. I told him to "mind his own fucking business" because he doesnt get the right to say that when he stares at Wendy 24/7.

He just stared at me, trying not to laugh, and pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering " holy fuck, how stupid can you get". I'd literally take Stan over Cartman ripping on me anyday but if he's seriously going to be an asshole, then so be it.

Ignoring all Stan's comments from earlier, I lied down in my bed thinking about what Ive done all day.

From what I remembered, I saw Kenny laugh loudly at something Clyde said, and how he would try to cover his mouth as a way to hide it. Or , how he would scratch behind his ear whenever he doesnt understand something. Also, how his eyes would glow whenever he speaks what his passionate about. 

And, fuck, maybe I do like looking at Kenny A LOT. Wait, is "looking" at Kenny even what I like? Fuck, I think Its not "I like looking at Kenny a lot," its " I LIKE KENNY a lot".

I like Kenny

I LIKE Kenny 

I like KENNY

Holy shit— what am I gonna do now?

"What about Kenny that made you fall for him, anyways?" is what Stan asked when I told him at school. He's got this confuse look on his face. He wouldn't understand it himself until he sees Kenny the way I see him.

Instinctly, I set my gaze towards Kenny who is across the room standing alone. 

An aura that you would completely forget his existence until he reveals himself.

Kenny went to Clyde showing him something from his phone. 

A smile that never fades but never seem to meet the eyes.

They both laughed, but something about him seems different

Eyes so blue, that it drowns you the longer you look.

I stare at him for a little longer and it feels like Im seeing something that I shouldn't be seeing.

Kenny is something you could never decipher, so full of secrets hidden beneath his eyes and smile. But, above all of that, he's a hardworker who never complains even if he feels tired. A loving brother who cares about his older brother and younger sister. Not only that, he is also a good friend who puts us first before himself no matter how much of an asshole we are. 

Kenny is a person who makes the world a little bit better. A person who I can rely and trust on. A person who makes my life a lot more vibrant. 

"Because, Kenny is Kenny." 

Thats how I, Kyle Broflovski, would describe Kenny McCormick.


End file.
